


Show me your hands

by that_queer_one



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crazy, Drabble, Female Reader, Funny, Harley - Freeform, Harley Quinn is crazy, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Genderneutral, Psycho, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, laugh, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_queer_one/pseuds/that_queer_one
Summary: You are a police officer of Gotham city and trying to chase the infamous Harley Quinn, the batshit crazy girlfriend of the Joker. But you really didn´t expect her to be THAT crazy Little drabble :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a quick idea while I watched American Horror Story and someone said "Show me your hands" and then I needed a character that was crazy enough to do this so Harley Quinn :D  
> I tried to keep the view without any implication to what gender the reader has and I hope that worked :)
> 
> Please don´t kill me because it´s horrible

I ran through the dark streets of Gotham City, my pistol pointing to the shadow running away from me.  
My unit, my colleagues, had fallen behind me while I tried to finally catch the jester girl that always seemed to be just out of our reach. My police badge brushed against the wall as I ran around a corner and found myself eye to eye with the famous Harley Quinn, one of the many mad faces that tried to rule Gotham. The Joker´s queen in flesh and blood.  
"Show me your hands!" I shouted and looked at her with my gun directly pointed to the space between her eyes. This time she wouldn´t get away. I had managed to catch her, I, an unimportant little police officer caught Harley Quinn herself, my friends would never believe me!  
"My hands?" She asked, looking innocently at me and I took another step towards her, my gun still raised.  
"Yes, your hands! Now!" I demanded from her and I could hear her high pitched laugh, which sounded even more insane then her voice, before she reached into her bag. Before I could even react, she pulled something out.  
"I´m glad you asked.” She said smiling sweetly and held out a male looking hand to me. "I have many of them, This one is from Jim, he lived a few blocks from here, nice fellow really but had some money problems so he had to go," She said cheerfully and I could feel the blood leaving my face as she pulled out another hand from her bag, this one looking feminine with the green painted fingernails and long skinny fingers. "This one," She said with a little bit of disgust, "Touched my puddin´, so the little whore said ‘bye bye’ to her hand." Still smiling, she tossed she shrugged and put the hand back in her bag.  
She had a bag. Full of hands. What the fuck was wrong with this woman? "And this one," She continued like it was the most normal thing in the world, like she was not just showing me parts of some poor humans but merely her favourite flowers or candy, "This one is from Mike, I actually don´t quite remember why I killed him but oh well…"  
She looked at me now and I could only hope that she wouldn´t take my hands too. Behind me I finally heard the footsteps of my fellow police officers and she smiled her typical smile. "Thanks for the little chat, nice to meetcha!" She laughed, before she threw the hand she was holding with incredible force at me and the last thing I saw before I lost my consciousness was the crazy jester girl escaping again.


End file.
